Love Never Change
by SoraShieru
Summary: Sepasang kekasih yang telah dipisahkan karena dibunuh 100 tahun yang lalu dipertemukan kembali karena kejadian yang aneh, uang kembalian yang tertinggal.   Warning: OOC, AU, typo, abal, gaje, sok sokan keren ? , ada hurt/comfortnya dikit, DLL


_**Hi there**_**! *Sok-sok bahasa inggris*  
aku buat cerita lagi! yang bersambung tentunya! *Ni orang nggak kapok-kapok...*  
Pokoknya cerita ini harus siap! **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji - Yana Toboso**

**Genre: Romance/Humor.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sebastian .M. X Ciel .P.**

**Summary: Sepasang kekasih yang telah dipisahkan karena dibunuh 100 tahun yang lalu dipertemukan kembali karena kejadian yang aneh, uang kembalian yang tertinggal. **

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo, abal, gaje, sok sokan keren(?), gak nyambung, DLL**

** Let's go to the first chapter!**

___Di suatu bangunan,ada seseorang yang sedang mencari kekasihnya,"Ciel! Ciel!" Panggil seseorang dari balik kabut. Saat itu London sedang kebakaran. Orang yang memanggil Ciel ini bernama Sebastian, Sebastian yang dipanggil bernama Ciel, Ciel Swan yang sekarang namanya Ciel Cullen. Sebastian mencari-cari Ciel di mana-mana. _

_ "Se... Sebastian! Menyingkirlah dari situ!" Teriak Ciel. Sayangnya Sebastian tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Ciel. Sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menusuknya dari belakang. Mata Ciel melebar. Dia menyaksikan Sebastian dibunuh oleh tantenya sendiri yang bernama Angelina dureless. Ciel dan tantenya sebenarnya sangat akrab. Tetapi, semenjak suaminya meninggal, tantenya berubah total. Dia ingin membunuh orang lain termasuk Ciel juga. Ciel ingin dibunuh karena Ciel terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersama Sebastian. Dan lagi, Ciel dan Sebastian adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menikah, "Se... Sebastiannn!" Ciel mendekati Sebastian yang sudah kaku dan memeluknya. Di saat itu, Madam red langsung menusuk Ciel dan Ciel pun sama seperti Sebastian, mati._

_ "Hahahahahaha! Akhirnya aku berhasil membunuh mereka! Tidak akan ada lagi sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan di depanku! Wahahahaha!" Tawa Madam red membesar. Dia puas melihat orang yang ada di depannya telah mati. Setelah itu, entah kenapa dia menusukkan pisau itu ke dadanya sendiri dan mati juga._

**~100 tahun kemudian**

Walau sudah memasuki bulan Maret, cuaca di London masih saja dingin. Di cuaca seperti ini, orang biasanya lebih memilih tinggal di rumah untuk menikmati segelas coklat panas bukan? Tapi yang satu ini beda. Dia lebih memilih keluar rumah dibanding tinggal di rumah. Namanya Ciel Phantomhive, umurnya 13 tahun, kulitnya putih, rambutnya biru keabu-abuan, matanya berwarna biru langit.

'Lebih baik aku ke toko buku saja' Gumam Ciel yang langsung mengubah arah tujuannya menjadi ke toko buku. Di toko buku, dia langsung mencari buku yang menarik untuk dibaca. dan tanpa basa-basi dia langsung membayarnya.

"Wah, kamu masih kecil sekali, mana orangtuamu?" Tanya penjaga toko buku yang warna matanya merah darah, rambutnya hitam, kulitnya juga putih sama seperti Ciel.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku sudah 13 tahun. mengerti?" Ciel tetap menahan emosinya untuk memarahi orang itu.

"Oh ya? kalau begitu maafkan aku, kukira kamu anak kecil. Karena tubuhmu kecil sih..." Penjaga toko itu ngomong sambil tertawa kecil. Tentu saja Ciel mendengar suara tawanya dan dia langsung pergi dari toko itu. 'ah! kembaliannya!' Gumam penjaga toko buku.

"Uhhh! apa apaan dia itu! mentang mentang tubuhku kecil, dia menganggapku anak kecil begitu? Siaaaal!" Ciel sedari tadi jalan sambil marah marah. Ciel memang tidak suka kalau orang menyinggungnya tentang tingginya yang memang tidak cocok untuk anak SMP apalagi kalau orang memanggilnya 'Anak kecil'. Sesampainya di rumah, Ciel merebahkah badannya di kasurnya yang empuk itu. Dia melihat lihat barang yang barusan dia beli, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang ketinggalan. "Loh? apa yang kulupakan ya?" Dia pun mulai mengecek apa yang dia lupakan itu di bungkusan plastiknya. Tapi, nyatanya dia tetap tidak tahu apa yang dia lupakan. Dia sudah mencarinya selama 1 bahkan 2 jam.

"Aaaakhhh! kenapa tidak ketemu ketemu? eh, tunggu dulu. Waktu aku beli buku tadi, karena kesal aku langsung pulang... Meninggalkan kembalian... Nya?." Akhirnya Ciel mengingatnya. Dia pun langsung mengganti bajunya untuk pergi ke toko buku itu lagi. 'tok tok tok' "Ng? siapa itu?" Dia menuruni tangganya dan melihat dari lobang pintu siapa yang datang.

"loh? bukannya dia si penjaga toko buku yang kutemui tadi? untuk apa ya dia ke sini?" Saat pintu terbuka, terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang ditemui Ciel tadi.

"Maaf, ini kembaliannya. Kamu langsung lari waktu kuberikan bukunya." Jelas penjaga toko itu.

"Te... terima kasih... Um... Apa yang harus kukatakan ya?" Si penjaga toko itu langsung terkekeh kecil dan memberitahukan namanya.

"Hihihi... Sebastian Michaelis. panggil aku Sebastian.".

"Oh, namamu Sebastian ya?" Kata Ciel agak blushing sedikit karena ditertawakan. Sebastian masih tertawa kecil. Lalu, dia pun menanyakan nama Ciel setelah tertawa kecil.

"Namamu siapa?" Sebastian menanyakannya sambil memegang uang kembaliannya Ciel yang dari tadi tidak diambil oleh Ciel tentunya.

"Ciel phantomhive. Kau boleh panggil aku Ciel. Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kamu tahu rumahku?" Jelas Ciel sembari mengambil kembaliannya itu.

"Rahasia! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Ciel, masih ada pekerjaan yang menungguku!" Sebastian pun menghilang dari hadapan Ciel yang masih berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya... Tapi dimana ya?" Setelah itu, Ciel masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Love Never Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karena Ciel sedang bosan, dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memainkan game. Tapi, dia tetap saja bosan. Dia menguap berkali-kali dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan, "Huaaaahm... Bosan... Jalan jalan ah... " Keluar dari rumahnya, dia langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya agar tidak terjadi apa-apa sewaktu dia pulang. Mulailah dia berjalan jalan... Di kota. "sama saja... Nggak ada yang menarik... Ke taman aja deh..." Sebuah taman yang dikunjungi Ciel penuh dengan bunga dan burung burung kecil. Di dudukinya tempat duduk yang kosong dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

"Kalau di taman asyiknya... Baca cerita sih..." pikir Ciel sambil membuka bukunya. Tak lama setelah itu, ada seseorang yang datang. Sayangnya Ciel tidak menyadarinya.

" Kamu sedang baca apa?" Tanya seseorang yang ada di depan Ciel. Ciel masih konsentrasi dengan buku yang ada di tangannya itu. Tapi, untunglah dia masih bisa menjawab pertanyaan orang lain.

"Novel" Saat Ciel mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatlah Sebastian sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Se... Sedang apa kau di sini?" Ciel sedikit kaget karena kedatangan Sebastian.

"Kalau lagi bosan aku memang disini kok..." Kata Sebastian sambil duduk di samping Ciel.

"Oooh.." Jawab Ciel singkat. Dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan kata kata orang itu. Setelah itu, tentu saja dia melanjutkan membaca novelnya itu. Selagi Ciel membaca novel, keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang itu. Sampai akhirnya Sebastian membuka mulut untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ng... Ciel. Kamu... Suka membaca ya?" Tanya Sebastian sambil melihat Ciel membaca buku dengan seriusnya. Ciel 'agak' telat menjawabnya karena dia terlalu serius dengan novelnya itu.

"Eh, i... Iya. Memangnya kenapa Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel balik. Sebastian hanya menggeleng yang artinya bukan apa apa. Barulah Ciel teringat kalau dia ada les. Dia langsung melihat ke jamnya itu. Dan... Sudah pukul setengah 4! 'Aku harus buru buru! Mrs. Angelina pasti sudah datang!' Gumam Ciel yang langsung menyimpan bukunya itu.

"Kamu mau pergi Ciel?" Kata Sebastian. Ciel berhenti sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian. Dia menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Iya! Aku mau les dulu! Dah Sebastian!" Ciel pun langsung lari ke rumahnya untuk bersiap siap ke tempat lesnya.

"Haaaah... Dasar..." Sebastian juga segera pergi dari tempat itu, pulang ke rumah. 'Daripada duduk diam di situ, lebih baik aku pulang.' Gumamnya.

**-Ciel POV's-  
**"Aaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhh! Sudah telaaaattt!" Hanya itu yang dari tadi kuteriakkan saat pulang ke rumah. Tentunya sambil lari. Aku dibiayai oleh saudaraku untuk les dan sekolah. Makanya aku tidak mau meninggalkan sehari pun les. Sampai di rumah, aku membuka pintu dan lari ke kamarku. Daripada lama lama, mendingan aku langsung ganti baju, ambil tas kemudian pergi. "Uuukkh... Kenapa susah sekali sih?" Kataku seraya membuka pintu rumah. Setelah pintunya terbuka, aku langsung lari keluar rumah. Tidak lupa sebelum pergi rumah kukunci.

Akhirnya, setelah berlari larian aku sampai di rumah Mrs. Angelina. "Pe... Permisi!" Kataku sambil membuka pintu yang tak dikunci. Kulihat seorang wanita berambut merah menatapku tajam. Ya, itulah Mrs. Angelina, Angelina Dureless. Biasanya, kalau aku terlambat pasti dia akan mengatakan...

"Ciel! Kenapa kamu terlambat?" Nah, benar kan... Aku memang sering terlambat, karena... Keasyikan sesuatu... Aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong dan membuka buku lesku.

"Huaaaaahm..." Tanpa sadar aku menguap. Untungnya, Mrs. Angelina tidak melihat. Kalau dia melihat, aku pasti sudah dimarahi karena menguap sewaktu belajar... 'Sudah jam setengah enam...' gumamku. Sebentar lagi sudah mau pulang. Jadi, aku langsung memasukkan pensil dan pulpen yang masih berserakan.

"Dan... Oh! sudah jam setengah enam! Anak anak, kalian boleh pulang. Jam les kita sudah habis." Fuh, akhirnya Mrs. Angelina mengatakan itu. Sekarang, aku harus pulang ke rumah. "Ciel, bisakah kamu tinggal sebentar?" Mrs. Angelina menyuruhku tingal sebentar? Kenapa ya? Semoga saja bukan mengenai keterlambatanku...

"I.. Iya... Memangnya ada apa Mrs. Angelina?" Kataku sedikit takut. Tiba-tiba, dia menarikku ke dalam ruang belajar. Hah? Mau belajar lagi? Tidak! "Mrs... Angelina? Kenapa aku dibawa ke sini?" Tanyaku sambil diseret Mrs. Angelina

"Ciel, apa kau tahu orang ini?" Mrs. Angelina memberiku sebuah foto. Kulihat dari tampangnya sepertinya dia orang yang kukenal. Eh! Tunggu dulu... warna matanya merah darah, rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih... Ini kan Sebastian? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia itu... penjahat? Tapi tidak mungkin penjahat bekerja di toko buku... "Ciel?"

"E... Eh? Ada apa?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku itu. Sebaiknya, kutanyakan saja pada Mrs. Angelina siapa dia itu. "Umm... Mrs? Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa hal ini ditanyakan kepada saya?" Aku berharap agar jawaban yang datang tidak buruk. Entah mengapa Mrs. Angelina menjadi diam. Untungnya dia mau membuka mulutnya untuk memberitahuku.

"Dia itu Ponakanku. Seminggu yang lalu dia melarikan diri dari rumah. Kupikir kamu tahu dia dimana... " Ucapnya dengan wajah yang amat sendu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya tapi... Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kalau kukatakan dimana Sebastian berada seperti akan terjadi sesuatu dengannya nanti. "Ciel, kamu boleh pulang sekarang." Katanya. Aku mengucapkan sampai jumpa padanya dan segera pergi.

"Sudah jam enam... Aku harus cepat cepat pulang sebelum malam..." Lagi lagi aku berlari. 'Bruk!' "Aw!" Rintihku sambil memegang hidungku yang terbentur. Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang. aku harus segera minta maaf padanya. "Ma... Maaf..." Saat kulihat, lagi lagi aku bertemu dengannya! Sebastian!

"Loh? Ciel? Kamu kemana saja? Kok baru pulang?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya dia baru pulang dari supermarket. Kelihatan dari bungkusan yang dia bawa.

"Aku baru dari tempat lesku." Aku langsung menghindarinya, aku malas bertemu dengannya. Tapi, Sebastian menahanku untuk pulang. Aku langsung menatapnya,"Hei! Aku mau pulang! Menyingkir!" Tapi, dia tetap saja menahanku untuk pulang. "Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kamu terus terusan menghalangiku?"

Sebastian tiba tiba menyingkir dariku dan tersenyum, "Haha... Aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu sebentar. Sampai ketemu lagi Ciel" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku langsung pergi dari situ dan melambaikan tangan juga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Love Never Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**-Normal POV's-**

Pagi hari yang cerah tapi dingin, seorang pria jangkung bernama Sebastian bangun dari tidurnya. Dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. "Huaaahm... Aku harus bangun..." Katanya sambil menguap, masih ngantuk rupanya. 'Ting tong' Terdengar suara bel rumahnya. "Ng? Siapa ya? Kok datangnya pagi pagi begini?" Katanya sambil mempercepat mencuci mukanya. 'Ting tong' Orang yang datang ke rumah Sebastian sudah menekan bel 2 kali. Sebastian semakin cepat memakai bajunya. "Iya, iya!" Akhirnya dia selesai memakai baju. Dia langsung membuka pintu itu.

Matanya langsung membulat. Dia tidak percaya kalau yang datang itu Ciel! "Ci... Ciel? Darimana kamu tahu rumahku?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Huh, tentu saja dari pemilik toko buku tempatmu kerja." Kata Ciel sinis. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh masuk tidak?" Ciel sudah mengetuk ngetukkan kakinya.

Sebastian langsung kaget dan mempersilahkan Ciel masuk, "Ng... Oh! Boleh boleh!" Kata Sebastian. Langsung saja Ciel masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Sebastian. Kamu tahu Angelina Dureless?" Tanya Ciel. Sebasian langsung tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Ciel. "Sebastian, jawablah" Sebastian mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"A... Aku... Tahu..." Katanya dengan terputus putus. Sebastian mulai memikirkan, 'Dari mana Ciel tahu tentang bibiku itu? Apa mungkin dia les dengan bibi?' Gumamnya sampai lupa kalau di situ masih ada Ciel. Ciel mulai merogoh saku bajunya.

"Sebastian, kenapa kamu kabur dari dia? Dia mencarimu kemana-mana." Sebastian mulai tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan Ciel. Dia pun sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan itu.

"Ah... Ciel... Kenapa kita harus membicarakan itu? Lebih baik kita me-" Belum lagi Sebastian selesai berbicara, sudah dihentikan oleh Ciel.

"Kumohon Sebastian. Jangan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan kita. Kulihat bibimu itu, Angelina Dureless sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa kamu kabur dari dia?" Sebastian mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan itu. Karena itu, dia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ciel yang tentunya membuat dia kesal.

"Dia seperti orang gila! Dia ingin membunuhku! Padahal aku ini ponakannya!" Dengan tidak sengaja Sebastian membentak Ciel tanpa alasan apapun. Tapi, Sebastian langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ciel dan meminta maaf padanya. "Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi."

Ciel kelihatannya sudah sangat terkejut, "Tapi... Tidak mungkin seorang bibi ingin membunuh ponakannya sendiri..." Sebastian menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel lagi dan berjalan mendekati Ciel.

"Ciel, mungkin bibiku membenciku... Sejak aku kecil yang kulihat dia terus-terusan menyiksaku. Entah kenapa aku sendiri pun tidak tahu... Sepertinya aku ini tempat untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Dia pun mencariku hanya untuk menyiksaku. Seminggu yang lalu dia ingin membunuhku. Karena itu aku pergi darinya" Jelas sebastian. Ciel mulai mengerti kenapa Sebastian ingin kabur. Karena dia pun pernah ingin kabur dari orang orang yang ingin menyiksanya.

Ciel tiba tiba teringat saat dia diculik oleh orang aneh. Kepalanya pusing dan telinganya berdengung. Dia tidak mengira kalau dia akan mengingat kejadian itu lagi di sini, "Tidak..." Bisik Ciel. Sebastian bingung dengan tingkah laku Ciel yang seperti itu. Dia berniat memegangnya tapi ditahan oleh Ciel.

Sebastian dibuat makin bingung oleh Ciel, "Ci.. Ciel? Kenapa..." Kata Sebastian. Kelihatan dari penampilannya sekarang, Ciel sedang ketakutan. "Ciel?" Sebastian memanggilnya sekali lagi.

Ciel benar-benar takut dengan kejadian itu. Sampai-sampai dia meneteskan air mata. Sebastian bermaksud untuk menenangkan Ciel dengan memeluknya. Akhirnya Ciel sedikit tenang karena pelukan Sebastian. "Ka... Kau... Kenapa memelukku?" Ciel langsung menghindar dari pelukan Sebastian dan mukanya menjadi merah karena baru pertama kali dia dipeluk oleh orang lain selain orangtuanya.

Dengan santai Sebastian menjawab pertanyaannya, "Untuk menenangkanmu" Katanya santai sambil tersenyum. Ciel hanya mendesah pelan. "Tapi, terima kasih. Biasanya sih orang lain menenangkanku dengan membiarkanku sendiri di kamar... Tapi kamu malah memelukku. Dan lagi aku baru pertama kali dipeluk oleh orang lain selain orangtuaku." Katanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Senyum Sebastian makin lebar. Sepertinya dia ingin berbuat sesuatu, "Wah, wah! Ternyata kamu ingin dipeluk ya? Sini kupeluk!" Katanya sambil mendekat ke Ciel untuk memeluknya. Dan langsung saja dihentikan oleh Ciel dengan... Tendangan? "Hu'uh! Dasar genit! Pedofil!" Ucapnya dengan kasar tentunya.

Sebastian meringis kesakitan. Sementara Ciel terkekeh geli dengan suara yang sangat kecil yang harusnya tidak kedengaran oleh Sebastian. "Ahh! Ternyata kecil-kecil begini tendangannya sangat kuat! Sakitnya luar biasa!" Saat mengatakan itu, Sebastian merasakan hawa aneh di sebelahnya. Dia langsung melihat ke sebelahnya dan dia mendapatkan Ciel sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Heh, siapa yang kau sebut kecil itu? Aku? Nih! Rasakan pukulan mautku!" Dan dengan suksesnya, melayanglah sebuah pukulan.

"Akkh! Maaf! Maaaaaaaaaf! Ah! Hei! Aku kan sudah minta ma- Wadaw! Maaf!" Dan teriakan itu akan berlangsung sampai Ciel selesai memukul Sebastian.

_**~2 jam kemudian**_

__Sekarang mulai kelihatan es krim yang terdapat di kepala Sebastian. Benjolan maksudnya. Ciel pun selesai memukul Sebastian. Dan Sebastian dari tadi meringis kesakitan. "Rasakan itu!" Kata Ciel dengan bangga. Dasar...

Sebastian masih saja mengusap-usap kepalanya yang ada es krim tumpuk 3 atau 4, "Sakit tau!" Sebastian mulai tidak tahan dengan si kecil yang satu ini. Tapi, amarahnya masih saja ditahan. Karena dia ingin berteman dengannya.

"Hahahah... Maaf ya! Makanya, jangan ngejek aku kecil terus... Tapi, kalau kamu mau kesakitan gini ejek aja aku terus!" Katanya sambil mengobati luka Sebastian. Sebastian meringis kesakitan ketika benjolannya dipegang. "Haduh... Bisa nggak diam sebentar aja? Kalau nggak, nggak bisa diobatin nih!" Ciel mulai emosi karena Sebastian tidak henti-hentinya meringis kesakitan.

"Salah siapa?" Sebastian mulai cari-cari masalah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ciel pun segera mengaku salah tapi ada balasannya lagi.

"Huh... Iya iya! Ini salah aku! Tapi yang mulai siapa?" Balas Ciel balik. Keluarlah sifat tidak mau kalahnya Sebastian.

Dia pun menjawabnya dengan nada yang meremehkan, "Kamu..." Kata Sebastian. Kelihatannya lebih mirip menggoda daripada tidak mau kalah. Ciel capek berurusan dengan Sebastian. Jadi dia memilih mengobati luka Sebastian daripada adu mulut dengan Sebastian.

Selesai mengobati luka Sebastian, Ciel melihat jamnya, "Sudah jam 8 pagi. Eh, Sebastian, kamu kapan pergi kerja?" Kata Ciel ke Sebastian dengan santai.

Sebastian berbalik ke arah Ciel untuk berbicara dengannya, "Hari ini aku tidak kerja." Kata Sebastian. "Oh... Kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Aku ada keperluan lain" Ciel segera membereskan sisa-sisa kapas yang dipakai untuk mengobati Sebastian tadi dan keluar dari rumah Sebastian.

Sebastian menutup pintu rumahnya kemudian dia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan, "Hoaaaaaaaahmmm" Sebastian menguap sambil memasak sarapannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love Never Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari sudah siang, Sebastian ingin keluar untuk berberlanja. Dia akan membeli kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Saat dia di minimarket, dia melihat seseorang masuk. Ternyata yang masuk adalah Angelina Dureless atau bisa juga disebut Madam red. 'Bi... Bibi? Kenapa dia disini?'

**To be continued**

**A/N: Haaaah~ Yokatta ne~ *Kali ini sok-sok B. Jepang*  
Ceritanya siap juga~ Senangnya hatiku!  
Saya membuatnya selama 9 tahun, 5 kali puasa, 5 kali lebaran, 5 kali mati, 5 kali hidup, 5 kali ketiban pohon, 5 kali berenang melewati samudera, 5 kali keliling menara Eiffel tower, 5 kali menyiksa orang, 5 kali makan sapi, 5 kali foto sama sumo, 5 kali naik bajaj, 5 kali liat lawakan sule beserta temannya, 5 kali ketemu Gayus loh! *Banyak kali bohong*  
Maka dari itu... Review ya?**

**P.S: Maaf ya! Saya membuat Madam red itu... Jahat. Jadi, bagi para fans Madam red, jangan marah ya? Pleaaase?**


End file.
